Age of Astaroth
by Lady-Kudo
Summary: Post!Anime. Después de lo sucedido con Satanás, los chicos vuelven a la Academia sólo para descubrir que Rin se fue después de hacer una última prueba para el Grigori. "Abandonó", dicen algunos profesores. Pero Rin jamás haría algo como eso... y cada vez que preguntaban a alguien sobre ello, todos evadían el tema... Definitivamente, algo no le encajaba a Bon. (Traducción)
1. Prólogo

**Hello~**

 **Estoy contenta de por fin publicar un fic de Ao no exorcist~**

 **Aunque este en realidad no es mío, bueno en cierta forma sí XD... Dejad que os explique, es una traducción, la traducción sí es mía pero la obra original en inglés es de GarGoyl, y la podéis encontrar en su perfil de ff bajo el mismo nombre. Que conste que le pedí permiso para traducirlo y publicarlo.**

 **Decidí intentar traducirlo porque simplemente... me encantó, de verdad. Y me gustó aún más al ver que era un BonRin. Amo esta pareja.**

 **Espero que no os moleste que esté con el estilo de diálogo anglosajón, que es lo mismo que el normal pero con comillas. Es que yo lo traduzco y arreglo desde el móvil, y como no aparece el guión largo en el teclado (no me gusta escribir con el normal) me es muy pesado el tener que ir pegándolo a cada rato.**

 **Y otra cosa, la** **autora siempre dejaba advertencias antes de cada capítulo. Yo no lo haré a no ser que sea algo así como un lemon o algo serio XD. Si es algo de eso, solo diré: "Os advierto que hay escenas fuertes en este capítulo" sin especificar qué es... Para no revelar nada X)**

 **Aunque que diga eso no quiere decir que tenga que ser exactamente un lemon. Lo que si os voy a decir ahora es que en general, en muchos capítulos, hay menciones o insinuaciones de drogas y consumo de tabaco.**

 **Comencemos~**

* * *

Apoyándose en su sillón, una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en el rostro de Mephisto mientras procedía a tomar el té con los ojos enfocados en la gran pantalla plana incrustada en la pared. Violentos destellos de luz brotaban de vez en cuando, lanzando flashes alrededor de la pequeña habitación. El demonio mantuvo cuidadosamente su mirada en las imágenes en movimiento.

 _Let me enlighten you_

 _This is the way I pray_

Prayer, una plegaria... Aunque esta es sólo la tonta letra de una canción. Mephisto no la habría llamado exactamente 'prayer'. Ya sabes, una plegaria significa orarle a Dios, suplicándole por algo. Pero para Mephisto, el chico de la imagen no representaba eso, sino la belleza absoluta y relajante de ceder a la verdadera naturaleza de uno mismo. En la pantalla, había un primer plano de Rin cayendo de rodillas, con los párpados revoloteando a medida que las llamas azules engullían su frágil cuerpo y se arrastraban por el suelo, terrible y maravillosamente deslumbrantes, envolviendo todo con la voluntad de devorar.

 _Living just isn't hard enough_

 _Burn me alive inside_

Y la gente estalló en gritos. Música para sus oídos, en realidad. A Mephisto le encantaba la forma desenfrenada en la que los humanos reaccionaban ante esas cosas, más allá del lucrativo propósito de todo eso.

"¿De verdad te vas a hacer otro?, parece que este va a doler más de lo normal, y no vas a sanar tan rápido como antes, ya sabes..." dijo con un poco de esfuerzo para hacer oír su voz a través de la alta música que se emitía desde la televisión. Los ojos verdes se movieron inquisitivamente hacia el chico pálido que se extendía sobre la siniestra camilla, mirando fijamente su propio reflejo en el gran espejo que había en el techo.

"Joven amo, ¿está seguro?" preguntó la criatura con cuernos que se cercía sobre el muchacho. Sus dedos largos y afilados tamborileaban ligeramente en el borde metálico de la camilla.

"Estoy seguro."

Rin parecía estar más entumecido y apático de lo normal, pero su cola se agitaba nerviosamente mientras el demonio de los cuernos le levantaba la camiseta y Mephisto volvía la cabeza, reacio y poco dispuesto a ver esos instrumentos espantosos que se exhibían en la bandeja de plata cercana y que actualmente estaban en uso.

"No sé por qué estoy permitiendo esto," gruñó. "¿Por qué dejo que te atormentes de esta forma y que me traumes mentalmente al mismo tiempo? Y además me haces pagar por ello..."

"Bueno, perdona, pensé que con lo que estoy haciendo el dinero ya no sería un problema," replicó el medio demonio, y se estremeció al sentrir una almohadilla fría y antiséptica pasándole por encima del área del ombligo.

"No lo es, pero..." Mephisto mantuvo sus ojos en la pantalla con petulancia, haciendo caso omiso del jadeo de su hermano pequeño cuando la aguja le atravesó la piel. "Dejando toda esta mierda, la diversión _y el dinero_ a un lado, sé que no es así. No estás mejorando en absoluto, simplemente estás adormeciendo el dolor." Suspiró. "Shura dijo que encontraría una manera de sacarlo todo a la luz, pero sé muy bien que si ella fuera tú, sólo iría hacia ellos e incendiaría el Grigori hasta dejar un puñado de cenizas... Realmente, ella no bromea cuando dice que va a hacer todo lo posible para que todos sepan la verdad. Shiro sabía que te amaría, y lo hace."

Con los ojos medio cerrados, Rin tomó una calada larga y tensa de su cigarrillo y exhaló suavemente una nube de humo. Dejó caer su mano y su brazo quedó colgando por el borde de la camilla. "Ya lo sé, pero... ¡AAAAAAHH! ¡MIERDA!" El cigarrillo se deslizó de entre sus dedos temblorosos, aterrizando en la pierna del pantalón del demonio de los cuernos.

"¡POR LA POLLA DE BEELZEBUB!" gritó la criatura. "¡NO FUMES AQUÍ, JODER!" Respiró hondo, con el vapor saliendo a través de sus anchas fosas nasales mientras se obligaba a serenarse. "Perdóneme, joven amo, pero hay un cartel fuera..."

"¡Uuuups, no lo vi!"

El medio demonio observaba su propio reflejo. Sus grandes ojos miraban el rostro blanco, con brillantes lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse, labios apretados en una expresión dolorida, el pecho subiendo y bajando debajo del tejido negro y los puntos de metal blanco en medio de las gotas de sangre del estómago. Soltó un suave sollozo en mitad de un resoplido.

"¿Crees que le gustaría esto? ¿Crees que le gustaría verme en este estado?"

Mephisto apretó los dientes, con las manos enguantadas cerradas en fuertes puños a sus costados. "Así es," concluyó poniéndose de pie. "Cuando termines con todo esto, vete a casa, come algo y descansa un poco. Diviértete y eso, pero recuerda que sigue siendo un trabajo y espero que te entregues."

* * *

La Academia de Vera Cruz había sido restaurada a la perfección, los edificios se alzaban orgullosos como si nunca hubieran sido volados en pedazos y quemados por los fuegos infernales. Todo era una copia exacta y fiel de lo que solía ser, incluso su antigua aula pequeña y oscura de la escuela Cram.

Por supuesto, todos estaban contentos de volver y regresar a la familiar y tranquila rutina. Pero Ryuji no podía dejar de pensar que era inquietante, hasta el último detalle, esa forzada, artificial y excesivamente exitosa iniciativa para traer de vuelta la _normalidad_ que había habido hasta antes del ataque de Satanás. No podía evitar creer que todo era un intento a medias para cubrir algunas cosas y para pretender que no había pasado nada, que nada había estado mal.

Pero las cosas si habían estado mal, la gente había muerto esa noche o recibido graves heridas. Muchas cosas se habían vuelto del revés en el transcurso de los acontecimientos e incluso ahora, más de un año después, la preocupación todavía era visible en los rostros de los maestros, hasta había una tácita tensión en el aire a pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad adicionales.

Y además de todo eso estaba lo de Okumura. Se había ido.

 _'Se fue' en el peor sentido de la palabra_ , pensó Ryuji con los ojos posados en el asiento vacío junto a Moriyama en el escritorio de en frente. El medio demonio, el hijo de Satanás, el idiota que había revuelto tantos sentimientos contradictorios y dramáticos en el interior de todos los presentes... había desaparecido, así como así. _Abandonó_ , dijeron. Y esto en sí mismo era una contradicción absolutamente desconcertante, ya que el Grigori había dejado muy claro que si Okumura no pasaba el examen de exorcista sería ejecutado. Entonces, ¡¿cómo iba a abandonar la escuela Cram?! ¡¿Por qué lo haría?! Nadie le dio ninguna explicación y Okumura-sensei parecía evitar por completo el tema, diciendo simplemente unas frías palabras.

Y aquí llegó otra extraña pieza de información: la _Franja Media_. El gemelo mayor había abandonado la escuela Cram y se había alejado de su hermano, de todos los que conocía de verdad, yéndose a ese lugar supuestamente situado entre Assiah y Gehena, que era como una especie de antecámara del infierno. Era la primera vez que oían sobre ello y otra exploración sobre el tema era aparentemente rechazada por los maestros.

Contrario a algunas hipótesis mencionadas por un maestro o dos, Bon no pensaba que su compañero de clase se había ido debido a un impulso repentino y definitivo de ceder a sus poderes demoníacos y estar con un 'pariente más cercano', por así decirlo. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, no pensaba que Rin simplemente abandonaría su objetivo de un momento a otro. No, una sospecha mucho más oscura plagaba su mente en esos últimos días, una que él no se atrevería a susurrar ni siquiera a sus propios oídos. Pero lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido, Ryuji quería saberlo, necesitaba algún tipo de _cierre_.

Porque realmente echaba de menos a ese idiota.

* * *

 **¿Os gustó? Si queréis saber que va a pasar, estad atentos~**

 **He decidido que actualizaré una semana sí y otra no, y serán casi siempre los jueves. Eso hasta que alcance al fanfic original, porque aún no está terminado y creo que actualizan una vez al mes o así. Os aviso que también lo estoy publicando por Wattpad.**

 **Os tengo que hacer unas aclaraciones, porque la primera vez que leí el primer capítulo en inglés hace ya tiempo, me hice una imagen mental de él, pero cuando empecé a traducirlo y leí nuevamente el primero y luego el segundo, me di cuenta de que algunas cosas que pasaban en el primer capítulo no encajaban con lo que pasaba en el segundo XD.**

 **Es que de verdad hay que echarle un poco de imaginación XD.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-En este capítulo hay varias menciones sobre el trabajo que tiene Rin. Sé que cuando Mephisto dice que se divirtiera pero que no olvide que sigue siendo su trabajo, parece que Rin se está prostituyendo, al menos a mi parecer XD. Pero no, solo es que le gusta hacer lo que hace.**

 **-Cuando Mephisto dice que no entiende por qué le permite a Rin todo eso y encima le hace pagar por ello, es por lo que dije al principio del abuso de sustancias, así que digamos que Mephisto le paga esas sustancias. Y como Rin le dice que pensaba que el dinero ya no era un problema por lo que él estaba haciendo, también se refiere a que estaba ganando dinero para Mephisto con su trabajo.**

 **Vaya, yo creo que se ve cuál es el trabajo de Rin XD.**

 **No sé si os dísteis cuenta de que le estaban haciendo a Rin en la camilla, pero creo que es bastante evidente. Si no lo sabéis, lo descubriréis al leer una cosa que le dice Shura a Yukio sobre Rin en el próximo cap.**

 **Nos leemos~**


	2. Capítulo 1: Yendo solo

**Ya se que me atrasé XD, pero tengo explicación. Me gui de viaje de fin de curso y estaba superliada (Sí, viaje de fin de curso en mitad de curso...)**

 **Así que no me enrollo mucho más y aquí os dejo el cap.**

* * *

"Por favor, un momento," dijo Okumura-sensei justo cuando todos estaban recogiendo sus libros y Ryuji hacía una nota mental sobre qué iba a estudiar esa noche. Las clases habían empezado hace tan solo dos semanas y ya iban cargados de tareas. "Tengo que daros un anuncio."

Los exwires cayeron de nuevo en sus asientos, expectantes, con un ambiente de inquietud extendiéndose alrededor de ellos. Ryuji examinó anticipadamente el rostro del joven profesor, pero su expresión era ilegible.

"Después de un debate reciente, ha habido un cambio importante en vuestro plan de estudios que entrará en vigor dentro de tres semanas. El consejo del Vaticano ha decidido que ahora más que nunca necesitaremos el personal más calificado que podamos obtener. Y con este propósito, han introducido otra evaluación eliminatoria antes del examen de exorcista. Eso quiere decir que aquellos que no pasen esta evaluación no podrán pasar hacia adelante para realizar el examen final."

El Aria se sorprendió, y de fondo se podían oír los jadeos indignados de sus compañeros de clase. ¡¿Otro examen?! ¡¿De repente?! Era extraño, por decir lo menos, y no podía evitar preguntarse si tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Okumura. Porque hiciese lo que hiciese, los pensamientos de Bon volvían constantemente hacia ese misterio sin resolver.

"Hasta ahora, la mayoría de vuestras clases prácticas han enfatizado la necesidad de demostrar el espíritu de equipo y la cooperación," continuó el profesor. "Y, de hecho, el trabajo en equipo es crucial para los exorcistas mientras están en el exterior. Pero el desarollo de vuestras capacidades individuales es igualmente importante si vais a contribuir activamente en el avance del equipo. Así que la siguiente evaluación se centrará en eso. Más específicamente, cada uno de vosotros recibirá un proyecto que trabajaréis por separado, bajo la supervisión de un profesor que se os será asignado. Ahora os entregaré los papeles de instrucciones. Por favor, leedlos atentamente y no os olvidéis de reuniros con vuestro maestro supervisor a la hora señalada. También, tened en cuenta que vuestros proyectos individuales son estrictamente confidenciales, no debéis discutir ningún detalle con nadie que no sea vuestro nentor sin su permiso explícito. Esto es todo por hoy."

 _El mensaje no es nada tranquilizador_ , pensó Ryuji mientras pasaba junto al escritorio del profesor y este a su vez le entregaba una carpeta manila con su nombre en ella. Una vez en el pasillo, se quedó mirándola un largo rato, hasta que la humedad de sus palmas sudorosas comenzó a manchar las cubiertas.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas, Bon? ¿de dónde demonios ha salido esta idea?" preguntó Shima visiblemente nervioso. "Quiero decir, ¡¿no se supone que el examen de exorcista ya es difícil?!"

Izumo resopló. "Deben de haber pensado que antes de que podamos decidir y solicitar algún título de maister, esto sería una oportunidad real para nosotros para poder descubrir en lo que realmente somos buenos. Eso y teniendo en cuenta que si seguimos haciendo todo como equipo podrían aparecer algunos vagos entre nosotros, mientras que otros hacen todo el trabajo sólos..."

Claro. Hacía ya tiempo desde que Kamiki se había puesto nerviosa por última vez. El Aria apretó los dientes y su mano libre formó un puño a uno de sus lados, intentando contenerse. Deseaba lanzarle un puñetazo... su ira era alimentada por la idea de que ese maldito idiota no estaba allí para separarlo de Izumo.

 _Maldita sea, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se ha ido?_

"B-Bon, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Konekomaru. La tímida voz del pequeño adolescente lo hizo reaccionar.

"¡Bien, Izumo, ahora es tu gran oportunidad de demostrar que eres mucho mejor que todos nosotros!" escupió Ryuji.

"Hey, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¡He dicho algo que es obvio!"

Su mirada se deslizó hacia la otra chica de su clase, notando una expresión de incomodidad en su pequeño rostro de muñeca. Estaba agarrando sus libros y carpeta, angustiada por el argumento que había dado Kamiki, pero no estaba dispuesta a expresar su propia opinión. No es que Moriyama diera normalmente sus puntos de vista, pero ahora era como si estuviera flaqueando, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Ella y Okumura eran amigos -o habían sido amigos- así que ahora debía de sentirse perdida sin él.

"Digo que consigamos algo para comer y que miremos esta mierda más tarde," sugirió Shima conciliatoriamente mientras Izumo giraba y se dirigía hacia la cafetería, al parecer habiendo decidido bendecir a los mortales comunes con su presencia.

Ryuji dejó que Konekomaru avanzara para seguir por detrás a sus dos amigos que ahora se encontraban hablando, y comenzó a caminar con la pequeña rubia en su lugar.

"Así que... me estaba preguntando," comenzó, bastante inseguro. "¿Sabes algo?"

Shiemi sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "No, Yuki-chan no me dijo nada de esto antes. Pero es..."

"Ah, no, no sobre la evaluación." Bon miró hacia el frente mientras caminaba, esperando que el incómodo ambiente entre ellos se disipara. "Me refiero a Okumura. Se fue, ¿no es raro?"

"Yuki-chan dice que está bien... ahí abajo," respondió Shiemi en voz baja. "Pero no sé..."

"¿Crees que está realmente ahí abajo, Moriyama?" Él detuvo sus pasos y bloqueó su camino, notando que los dedos de la rubia reforzaron su apretón en la pila de libros. "¡¿De verdad piensas que hay algo parecido a la Franja Media?!"

"¿Qué-"

"Quiero decir, si es así, ¿por qué nunca nos lo dijeron antes?... ¿No crees que es algo que un futuro exorcista debería saber?... En serio, ¡¿una zona libre entre Assiah y Gehenna?!"

Shiemi vaciló, sacudiendo la cabeza otra vez. "Yuki-chan dice... que es porque se supone que no debemos intentar ir allí..." murmuró poco convincentemente.

* * *

Yukio observaba distraídamente al puñado de estudiantes que salían del aula, con las palmas apretadas en el grueso compendio que yacía sobre el escritorio frente a él, como si el toque del áspero cuero de las cubiertas fuera de alguna manera reconfortante. Se le había pasado por la cabeza que probablemente los exwires hubieran necesitado algunas palabras alentadoras por parte de él, ya que les había dado una noticia bastante mala. Pero... lo veía un poco intranscendental ¿Para qué pretender ser un buen maestro?

¿De qué servía ahora, cuando se lo cuestionaba todo, incluso su lealtad al Vaticano y al Grigori? Lo habían convencido de que su hermano, a pesar de su victoria momentánea contra Satanás, seguía siendo un peligro sustancial para la organización y necesitaba ponerse a prueba de esa horrible manera que lo había conducido a su última perdición. E incluso después, bajo la influencia del Vaticano, el gemelo no había reconocido la cruel realidad del estado de su hermano mayor.

Y era por esa misma influencia que al principio no había podido reconocer lo que los otros eran realmente capaces de hacer.

Era cierto que durante la escuela y los duros años de entrenamiento, Yukio había desarrollado un lado contundente y sin sentido -lo que él había considerado necesario para llevar a cabo sus tareas con eficacia- pero que en ocasiones, se había interpuesto entre él y las personas que lo rodeaban. A menudo alejándolo de ellos y convirtiéndolo en alguien insensible, incluso de corazón frío. Y se había incrustado en su naturaleza hasta tal punto de que no podía deshacerlo, ni siquiera lo suficiente como para darle a su hermano algún tipo de consuelo humano básico cuando el otro estaba destrozado.

Se había centrado casi exclusivamente en el hecho de que al pasar la prueba del Grigori, Rin estaría a salvo de la sospecha del Vaticano, e incluso si fracasara en el examen de exorcista al primer intento, lo considerarían con cierto entendimiento, y la ejecución ya no lo estaría amenazando en un futuro cercano. Se había concentrado en todo eso lo suficiente como para perder de vista el hecho de que para Rin ya no importaba, no después de lo que le había pasado. En definitiva, Yukio había roto la promesa que le había hecho a Shiro, esa de que siempre protegería a su hermano sin importar lo que pasara.

Y luego, con el permiso del Grigori, Mephisto Pheles le había arrebatado a Rin.

Con gestos automáticos, el joven maestro recogió sus libros y papeles y los colocó rígidamente bajo el brazo, luego sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y llamó a Shura.

 _"¿Qué tal, miedoso cuatro ojos?"_

"Uh... eh Shura." El adolescente de las gafas lanzó una mirada hacia el pasillo para ver si alguien estaba cerca, pero los estudiantes se habían ido. "¿Dónde estás?"

 _"En la sede, acabo de recibir mis instrucciones. Se supone -molestia de todas las molestias- que me tengo que reunir con el estudiante que me han asignado para que trabaje bajo mi supervisión esta tarde. También tengo que entregarle su trabajo, lo que significa que tengo que buscar un caso adecuado para él entre toda la mierda pendiente que a la gente no le da la gana de hacer, y eso es un dolor en el culo... Así que, ¿por qué me llamas?_ "

Yukio vaciló, mordiendo su labio inferior y luchando contra un exasperado suspiro. Estaba muy cansado de preguntarle por él. _Él_. "Um, yo sólo... ¿Cómo está?"

 _"Todavía aguantando. O al menos es lo que parece por fuera... He oído que se ha hecho otro piercing_."

El menor optó por ignorar ese pedacito de información. "¿Has hablado con él? ¿Le has preguntado...?"

 _"Sí, él todavía no quiere hablar contigo. Y no voy a presionarlo más."_

"Pero-"

 _"Sólo han pasado cuatro meses, Yukio. Para ese tipo de mierda es como si hubiera sido ayer, ¿lo entiendes? Él tiene que alejarse de las cosas y olvidar si es que quiere recuperarse y dejar esto atrás alguna vez. ¡Y él necesita que le permitan olvidar, por el amor de Dios! Él piensa que sólo lo vas a presionar para que se someta a otro interrogatorio."_

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Yukio rechinó los dientes. ¿Por qué Shura creía que era uno de los villanos? "Sólo quiero ver cómo está, me preocupo por él. Maldita sea, él es mi hermano. Sé que metí la pata, y lo siento, pero quiero estar ahí para él. Incluso entiendo por qué no quiere volver todavía... De verdad que lo entiendo..."

 _"Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes este fin de semana y le echas un vistazo a Age of Astaroth? Realmente vale la pena, Rin es sorprendentemente bueno en eso."_

"¿Qué? ¡Sabes que no puedo hacer eso! Puede que tú no tengas en cuenta ningún tipo de regla, pero yo no puedo ignorar el hecho de que los exorcistas tienen estrictamente prohibido bajar a la Franja Media. ¡Hay una tregua permanente con la zona libre! ¡¿Así que esperas que deje de lado mis armas y mi insignia y me una al resto de los niños rebeldes y bastardos depravados que van allí para conseguir su chute de 'diversión' con sabor a Gehenna?!"

 _"¡Muy bien!, ¡Dios no quiera que te saques ese palo del culo pronto!"_

* * *

Con un aire pensativo, Shura observó al adolescente encorvado sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, contemplando todos sus detalles: sus anchos hombros y su marco robusto, su pelo salvaje y rayado apenas domesticado por un clip para el pelo, los piercings salpicados en sus orejas, y las cejas oscuras unidas en un ceño fruncido. Aunque había participado en las actividades de los exwires antes y además los había espiado por un tiempo cuando iba disfrazada, seguían siendo los estudiantes de Yukio, y ella no había tenido en ningún momento algún interés específico en ellos.

 _Es mejor que este tipo no sea basura, cuatro ojos_ , pensó sintiendo el peso del archivo que llevaba en la mano. Ni por un demonio le iba a poner las cosas fáciles a ese adolescente.

La pelirroja se acercó al otro lado de la enorme mesa y se dejó caer sobre una silla, apoyando los pies sobre la superficie dura y sofocando una risa cuando el adolescente se estremeció de la sorpresa.

"¿Qué pasa, Ryuji Suguro? ¿Estás listo para tu tarea?"

"Sí, señorita Kirigakure."

"¿Por qué estás enfurruñado entonces?"

El Aria parecía genuinamente sorprendido por la pregunta, sintiendo una súbita presión bajo la mirada escrutadora de la mujer. Maldita sea, ¡no podía estropearlo! Y _no estaba_ de mal humor, no realmente... Solo estaba preocupado por la misma pregunta que lo estaba obsesionando cada vez más.

"Confiésalo," le dijo Shura leyendo al adolescente como si fuera un libro abierto. "¿Tienes miedo o qué?" se burló solo por diversión.

"No tengo miedo," respondió Ryuji, apenas manteniendo la agresión en su tono. "Es sólo que todos nos preguntamos sobre el repentino cambio en el plan de estudios... ¿y si tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó con Okumura?"

La pelirroja se echó hacia atrás en su silla, indiferente. " _¿Pasó?_ Solamente se ha ido."

"¿Por qué?"

Shura reunió una sonrisa pequeña y desdeñosa. "Vamos, sus calificaciones eran abisales, no había manera de que de que pasara el examen de exorcista. El chico era un flojo y lo sabes."

"Pero el Grigori había dejado claro que si no pasaba el examen exorcista se tendría que enfrentar a una sentencia de muerte segura, así que si abandonó..." El adolescente hizo una pausa, tragando un nudo repentino y doloroso en su garganta. "No creo... y nunca he oído hablar de la Franja Media antes y que mier-"

"Solo eres un exwire," replicó Shura. "Hay muchas cosas de las que nunca has oído hablar."

Ryuji vaciló, con las manos apretadas en puños debajo de la mesa mientras luchaba por contener las repentinas lágrimas. "Lo que quiero decir, señorita Kirigakure, es que no tengo ninguna razón para pensar que el Grigori simplemente lo dejaría ir, y si renunció al examen exorcista... ¿cómo sabemos que no lo han ejecutado ya?"

Las facciones de la mujer se suavizaron al ver su lucha y suspiró. Retiró sus piernas de la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante sobre sus antebrazos, más cerca del adolescente, que parecía que estaba a punto de romperse en cualquier momento.

"No está muerto, Suguro. El Grigori lo dejó irse en paz porque la cagaron, ¿de acuerdo?"

* * *

 **Bien, listo.**

 **Cuando leí el capítulo no sabía si odiar a Yukio... Porque en cierta forma lo entendía, quiero decir, le tenían comido el coco XD. Pero llegó a darse cuenta de lo que en realidad le había pasado a su hermano un poco tarde, y ahora Rin no quiere verlo...**

 **Con respecto a lo de Aria, es uno de los maisters que un exorcista puede ser, ese donde leen pasajes o lo que sea de la biblia XD. Aún no es un Aria oficial, pero es que la traducción literal de lo que venía en el fic no me gustaba. Ponía Aria-in-training, o sea, Aria en entrenamiento. Eso me suena algo raro.**

 **Y por si no entendisteis lo que dice Yukio de que no puede ir a la Franja Media, dejadme que os explique. Tècnicamente el Vaticano (o no sé quién) tiene un trato con los demonios de la Franja Media, así que un exorcista no puede ir ahí a no ser que sea completamente desarmado. Está prohibido ir con algún arma.**

 **Y... ¿adivinasteis ya a lo que se refería la escena de Rin en la camilla? Shura lo dice... Era un piercing en el ombligo XD. Yo sé que normalmente no duele tanto para como reaccionó Rin, pero claro, eso es porque normalmente ponen anestesia. Sin anestesia he leido que sí que duele demasiado. Tened en cuenta que a él la anestesia normal de los humanos no le hace nada porque no es lo suficientemente fuerte.**

 **Bueno, nos leemos pronto~**


	3. Capítulo 2: Malas noticias

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente~**

* * *

Ryuji estaba completamente sorprendido por la calma que había en las palabras de la profesora. Maldición... ¿Se supone que esa corta frase le iba a resultar suficiente? Está bien, Rin estaba vivo, él confiaba en que eso era cierto, Kirigakure no era del tipo de persona que mentiría en ese tipo de cosas. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo que le haya dicho sea del todo cierto.

La mente de Ryuji se dirigió automáticamente a la próxima peor cosa al lado de la ejecución. ¡¿Tal vez el Vaticano lo había encerrado en alguna parte, dentro de alguna mazmorra ineludible?!

"Pero, ¿cómo exactamente...?"

"Creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en el proyecto, ¿no?" Shura empujó el grueso archivo que había traído delante del adolescente y golpeó la tapa. "Ahora que te dije lo que querías saber..."

"¡¿De qué hablas?!" Saltó antes de que pudiera mantener el impulso bajo control. "Quiero decir... ¡no me diste ninguna explicación!"

La pelirroja frunció la boca, con una expresión contundente. "No te debo nada y no es algo que tenga que ver conmigo."

Hizo una pausa y le dio al chico una segunda evaluación mientras reflexionaba. Tal como había pensado, Rin había hecho algunos amigos que realmente se preocupaban por él lo suficiente como para estar dispuestos a hacer preguntas a pesar de la resistencia silenciosa de todos en la academia, ¿pero eso significaba que ese chico podría unir las piezas? Había algo en él, algo en sus ojos, una chispa de ferocidad tal vez, que le daba un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

"Mira, chico, así es como está la cosa y te lo repetiré en caso de que el cobarde cuatro ojos no lo haya mencionado en clase: Esta es la misión más importante que te han dado hasta ahora, jódela y estás fuera."

Ryuji asintió con la cabeza, su mirada descendió sobre los papeles colocados delante de él y miró la etiqueta de "CLASIFICADO" en la parte inferior de la cubierta. ¡No, no podía joder esto! Especialmente porque Kirigakure-sensei no parecía que le importara un bledo si lo hacía. Pero maldita sea, no ha trabajado tan duro hasta ahora sólo para ser echado de la escuela Cram por una estúpida misión, clasificada o no.

"Bueno, este es un caso sin resolver que se ha dejado de lado. Depende de ti encontrar al culpable y arreglar este lío, y tendrás un mes entero para hacerlo, ¿entendido? Tienes un mes porque todavía eres un estudiante y porque este caso no es de gran prioridad. Pero antes que nada, voy a necesitar que me digas algo de lo que creas que ves para saber que vas por el camino correcto."

Shura abrió el expediente y el muchacho se encontró bruscamente con una fotografía en blanco y negro de dos cadáveres destrozados, tendidos en el suelo de un salón indescriptible. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror y su cuerpo retrocedió instintivamente.

"Bueno, ¿puedes averiguarlo?"

El adolescente frenó un escalofrío mientras buscaba inseguro con un dedo por la fotografía. ¿Cómo que ese caso no era una prioridad? Estaba confundido.

Maldita sea, demasiadas preguntas llenaban su mente, impidiendo cualquier razonamiento, cualquier pensamiento remotamente útil. Un dolor de cabeza empezó a golpearlo lentamente, junto con el temor de que haría una terrible "primera impresión" en el proyecto.

"Vamos, chico, dime algo, cualquier cosa," lo forzó Shura, sofocando un aburrido bostezo. "Y tal vez después te conteste algunas de tus preguntas..." Ryuji se animó instantáneamente, frunciendo el ceño ante la fotografía mientras miraba con más detenimiento. _Sabía que funcionaría si le daba ese incentivo,_ pensó. "Pero tienes que darme por lo menos tres observaciones útiles, vamos."

"Uh..." Los ojos del adolescente exploraron la foto, observando todos los ángulos de la escena. Tenía que haber mucho más que esta única imagen en el archivo, pero ahora lo estaban poniendo a prueba. "No hay señales de que sea... una convocación... No hay velas, no hay pentagramas en el piso..." Shura asintió. "Así que fue un ataque desde el exterior, y tampoco hay signos de posesión en los cuerpos, creo..." O de lo que quedaba de los cuerpos, al menos. "Y... parece que hay algo garabateado en la pared de atrás, hecho con sangre. Uh... no puedo..." Ryuji se rascó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. "No puedo leerlo, no sé lo que dice, pero las marcas parecen hebreo antiguo, ¿verdad?"

La maestra pareció complacida.

"Así que, si se trata de hebreo, eso es una pista sobre el tipo de demonio que estamos tratando. Podría ser un _dibbuk_ o un _golem_. Pero por otra parte, el dibbuk es un espíritu que posee y no hay señal de posesión. Pero podría haber poseído a alguien más, que a su vez atacó a las víctimas... Maldición, es que o... "

Shura sonrió. "Eso es suficiente por ahora, eres bueno, no te arranques los pelos todavía."

Ryuji suspiró pesadamente echándose hacia atrás en su asiento. Parecía como si esta misión fuera más que una pruena supervisada por una maestra como las demás lo habían sido.

Era una enorme responsabilidad si la vida de las personas estaban en juego -cuanto más tiempo tardara, más cuerpos se podrían estar acumulando- y se suponía que debía manejarlo para demostrar que era digno de ser un exorcista.

"Entonces ... ¿ahora me dirás lo que hizo el Grigori?"

* * *

Rin arrastró sus pies dentro de la habitación con el rostro contraido en una mueca, usando la pared para sostenerse. El dolor sordo que iba y venía la mayoría de los días se había convertido en un dolor agudo gracias al sobreesfuerzo, hasta el punto de que su espalda se sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

En ese momento, cada paso era pura tortura. Sus ojos cansados escudriñaron el entorno rápidamente, en busca de algún alivio, pero sólo descubrieron a Sir Pheles sentado en silencio en un rincón, mirando unos libros.

"¡Ah, mierda! ¿Estás mal de nuevo, verdad?" observó el demonio de ojos verdes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Ha sido una larga noche..." el muchacho siguió arrastrándose hasta colapsar en el sofá con un dolorido huff, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo y cerrando los ojos. "¿Me has traído más medicina?"

Mephisto se volvió en su asiento, frunciendo el ceño. "No, estoy aquí porque alguien tiene que revisar todos los libros de cuentas del negocio. Después de todo, si no lo hago yo, no lo hace nadie. En cuanto a la medicina, no quiero convertirte en un adicto a ella ni nada, se supone que debemos centrarnos en la búsqueda de una cura permanente, ¿recuerdas? Tengo razones para creer que tu actual "receta" está obstaculizando nuestros esfuerzos, por lo que no tendrás más."

Rin rodó los ojos, suspirando cansadamente. Se movió sacando los hombros de la chaqueta de mezclilla negra y buscando el paquete de cigarrillos en su bolsillo trasero.

"¡No te atrevas a encender eso en frente de mi nariz!" le advirtió Sir Pheles. "¡He tenido suficiente contaminación hasta ahora!"

El chico medio demonio arrojó el paquete sobre la mesa con petulancia, con la boca apretada en una delgada línea y cruzándose de brazos.

"Genial, ahora estás enfadado..." murmuró Mephisto sacudiendo la cabeza. "Hay cerveza en la nevera, por el amor de Dios... ¡Astaroth!" Lo llamó.

Un muchacho de cabello lavanda con una camiseta roja apretada y unos pantalones vaqueros holgados que colgaban de sus caderas se adentró en la habitación, con las baquetas todavía en la mano. Al evaluar rápidamente la situación, las dejó sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo y se volvió sobre sus talones, desapareciendo nuevamente de la vista.

"Que descarado es el bastardo, pavoneando ese culo adolescente como si tuviera algo que enseñar," observó Mephisto con sequedad, señalando con un pulgar afilado hacia la puerta.

Astaroth regresó, llevando una bandeja con un tazón pequeño y dos latas de cerveza. Colocándola sobre la mesa de café, se dejó caer en el sofá y retiró las latas, luego vertió parte del polvo naranja que había en el tazón sobre la bandeja y usó una larga y negra uña para separarlo en líneas.

"Aquí tiene, joven maestro," dijo el demonio levantando suavemente a Rin y apoyando la espalda del chico contra su pecho.

El peli azul se inclinó sobre la bandeja que el otro muchacho sostenía para él, siseando de dolor mientras su dolorida espalda se tensaba por el movimiento, y esnifó dos líneas de tamaño decente. Un suspiro suave se escapó por sus labios casi inmediatamente después, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Astaroth. Una mano con largas garras se le acercó para apartar unos cuantos mechones rebeldes de su frente.

"Ya está.. el dolor se está desvaneciendo... ya no sientes nada," susurró el chico de cabello lavanda, rozando burlonamente con sus labios la concha de su oreja.

"Por cierto, la situación ha hecho que el Grigori se sienta asustado y nervioso," dijo Sir Pheles marcando algunos números en su libro de cuentas. "Están manteniendo a todos bajo vigilancia estos días... encontraría su lucha divertida si no fuera de hecho todo lo contrario. Dada la cantidad de tiempo y recursos que he invertido en la organización en los últimos doscientos años, la falta de habilidad me parece más bien irritante."

"Me importa una mierda..." murmuró Rin sintiéndose adormecido.

Y a él no le importaba, no cuando las manos de Astaroth bajaban por su cuerpo o acariciaban sus cabellos como lo haría un amante, ni cuando el demonio cambiaba de posición, permitiéndole acostarse sobre los cojines mientras el otro se subía sobre él depredadoramente. Sabía que Astaroth no presionaría su suerte.

"¿ _Él_ ... todavía está ahí?"

La leve curiosidad de Rin guió la mano del medio demonio hacia arriba, para posarse sobre la mejilla del otro chico. Sus soñolientos ojos azules miraron directamente a los rosados pálidos del demonio.

Nada más llegar Reiji Shiratori al monasterio, Shiro perdió su último aliento exorcisando a Astaroth por segunda vez del cuerpo de alguien despreciable. Tampoco es que le importara, pero el aura de maldad que siempre rodeaba a esa basura era demasiado tentadora como para que el demonio no volviera a poseerlo una vez tras otra.

"Por supuesto, joven maestro," respondió el muchacho de cabello lavanda, sonriendo y enseñando sus dientes puntiagudos como los de un tiburón. "Él está aquí ahora mismo, mirando, escuchando y sintiendo todo, igual que yo. Incluso le permito "salir" en alguna ocasión."

Astaroth se enderezó, sentándose con las rodillas presionadas a cada lado de las piernas de Rin. Los cuernos gruesos y retorcidos se iban haciendo cada vez más pequeños a los costados de su cráneo, hasta que desaparecieron por completo junto con las garras y los dientes afilados, y el color rosa pálido de sus iris volvieron a su natural sombra negra.

Rin frunció el ceño y parpadeó, reflejando en su expresión que a lo mejor había sido una mala idea. Ahora era probable que Shiratori tratara de estrangularlo -por el modo en que sus dedos estaban temblando experimentalmente- y tendría que patearle el trasero.

Su mirada se dirigió a la mesa y a las latas de cerveza, reflexionando sobre si debía usar una en la cabeza de Shiratori por si acaso. Pero el otro chico parecía haberle leído la mente, porque se inclinó bruscamente, capturando las muñecas del medio demonio y sujetándolas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Su agarre era lo suficientemente duro como para lastimarlo.

"Vaya, vaya, es un verdadero placer tenerte de esta manera, todo impotente, joven maestro," dijo burlonamente Reiji. "No tenemos mucho tiempo, pero por favor, hazme un favor, Okumura, llamame por mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Mi nombre!"

"¿Por qué?, ¿lo has olvidado?"

El líder de la banda soltó una risita, moviendo su peso sobre el estómago de Rin. "Parece que el rey de lo putrefacto y yo queremos las mismas cosas, así que cuando él te folle duro, tan duro que veas las estrellas, quiero que grites mi nombre. Eso es, quiero que grites como una zorra para mí, Okumura..."

"Chúpamela, Reiji," respondió apático, resbalando una de sus mano del agarre de Shiratori para sacar su teléfono, que estaba vibrándole en el bolsillo trasero. Miró la pantalla iluminada con una mirada pesada y reconoció el número de Shura. "Muy bien, es suficiente, Astaroth," agregó aceptando la llamada.

"¿Hola?"

 _"¿Qué tal, mocoso?, ¿aburrido?"_

"Ugh..." Rin frunció el ceño, cambiando a una posición más cómoda cuando Astaroth lo soltó. "Estoy cansado, Mephisto es un poco explotador cuando se trata de sus ganancias..." Miró furtivamente a su hermano mayor, pero el demonio de cabello púrpura continuó trabajando en su libro de cuentas, fingiendo no haber oído nada.

 _"Sí, lo sé. Escucha, pensé que ya deberías dejar de holgazonear, así que tengo en mente un trabajo que podrías hacer. "_

El medio demonio gimió, frotándose un ojo con la palma de su mano. "¿Qué tipo de trabajo? ¿Meph...?"

 _"Sí, ya he conseguido su bendición, sino no se me ocurriría hacerlo. Y no te preocupes, creo que lo encontrarás lo suficientemente divertido. Además, ¿no echas de menos a tus amigos?"_

Rin se estremeció. Una punzada de miedo le disparó dolorosamente en el estómago mientras los efectos de la droga eran momentáneamente cancelados. De repente se encontraba completamente despierto y horriblemente asustado. El corazón empezó a palpitarle locamente en el pecho al instante, y las lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos, amenazando con derramarse.

"¡Yo no voy a volver! ¡no pienso hacerlo, Shura!"

 _"No he dicho nada de que tengas que volver, ¡no empieces a hiperventilar, mierda! Estaba pensando que si no te has convertido en un cobarde como tu hermano, podrías tomar el trabajo de mi tutoría y así aliviarme un poco el dolor en el culo. ¿Estás dispuesto?"_

Rin miró a Sir Pheles, y fue nuevamente ignorado.

"Qué... ¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! ¡Por supuesto que no estoy dispuesto! ¡¿Cómo diablos piensas que yo podría hacer de profesor?! Además, dejé todos mis libros con Yukio, y no es que yo-"

 _"Respuesta errónea, mocoso, y no es que tengas alguna otra opción. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!"_

"Pero-"

La pelirroja ya había colgado. Maldita sea.


End file.
